Sick
by Assilem
Summary: Kathryn is sick. What measures will Chakotay do to make her feel better?


Sick-Stubborn Ill Cranky Kathryn

Kathryn Janeway was sick. Whatever she had, the Doctor couldn't figure out how to cure it. According to the Doctor, she only had what would now be named the 'Delta Quadrant Flu'. Because according to the Doctor… She had the flu. And Kathryn Janeway was not happy about this. Not. At. All.

Wrapped in a blanket, with a box of tissues in one hand, and a PADD in the other, Kathryn curled up on her couch as a sneeze overtook her. Settling down on the couch with a small moan her chime rang.

"Come," She said before a wave of coughing took over. Chakotay walked into his Captain's quarters and smiled softly at the sight. "What are you smiling at?" she asked between coughs.

"Nothing. I brought you some chicken noodle soup," Chakotay said.

"Won't work," Kathryn said sharply.

"What won't work?" Chakotay asked.

"Soup. Not Mommy's. Won't make me better. Only Mommy's does," She said before sneezing again.

"Bless you. Only your mother's soup makes you feel better?" Chakotay asked placing the bowl on the table and sitting in front of Kathryn on the coffee table.

"Yes. Only Mommy's."

"Why don't you tell me how your mother makes it and I can try?" Chakotay asked.

"Wont work," Kathryn said with a sniffle. "You aren't my Mommy."

"I sure hope I'm not your mother," Chakotay said lightly as Kathryn coughed again.

"Chakotay, I want my Mommy."

"Well let me talk to a couple people and I think I might be able to pull that off," Chakotay smiled. "I know you aren't feeling well Kathryn."

"I'm sick. And I want my Mommy," Kathryn whined as Chakotay stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll go try now okay?" Kathryn nodded before a wave of nausea over took her and she bounded off the couch for the bathroom. "I would give anything to know what healing powers mother's have…" he said to himself before leaving her quarters.

A short time later, Kathryn stood wrapped in her comforter, a box of Kleenex in her hand and looking extremely worse for wear.

"Seven, would you give us a few minutes?" Chakotay asked as Seven nodded and left the room. Chakotay pressed a few buttons and Kathryn looked up at the screen.

"Mommy," she wined as Gretchen Janeway chuckled softly.

"Oh Katie, you're sick," she said sympathetically. "Is there anyone there who's taking care of you?"

"Chakotay," Kathryn said with a sniffle.

"Chakotay, come here son," Gretchen said as Chakotay walked into a better view. "Kiss her forehead, tell me how warm it is."

Chakotay did what he was told and pressed a kiss to Kathryn's forehead. "Quiet warm. You could fry an egg on her head."

"And your nose is stuffed? You have a cough and an upset tummy?" Gretchen asked as Kathryn nodded softly. "Oh sweetie. Are you staying away from the coffee."

"Yes."

"Drinking orange juice and lemon tea?"

"Hmm Mm," Kathryn nodded before blowing her nose. Gretchen chuckled and looked at Chakotay.

"Son she's not on duty right?" the concerned mother asked.

"No ma'am. I relieved her of duty when she threw up on the bridge," Chakotay said as Gretchen smiled.

"Did she throw up on anyone that I need to apologize to?" the mother asked.

"She nearly threw up on Lieutenant Paris, but no one ma'am," Chakotay laughed before Kathryn hit him.

"Mommy?"

"I know darling you're sick and you want your Mommy to come take care of you," Gretchen smiled. "Honey you know I can't right now. You need to let Chakotay take care of you."

"Kay," she said before sneezing. Gretchen smiled softly before looking at Chakotay.

"Take good care of her. I want her home in one piece. Within the year!" Gretchen winked as the screen went blank.

"Come on Kathryn, lets get you back to bed. Then I'll make you 'Mommy's Chicken Noodle Soup'," Chakotay said as Kathryn looked at him. "Your Mom sent me the recipe."

"I love my Mommy," Kathryn said as Chakotay guided her through the ship's corridors. Crewmembers looked at their Captain, who was still wrapped in her blanket and was looking worse than anyone else on the ship. "Chakotay?"

"Yes?" Chakotay asked as he walked with Kathryn into the turbo lift.

"How many people do I owe COM time to?" she asked gripping onto the man and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. They all understood. They all want their Mommy's when they're sick, so they gladly gave up their time so you could have your Mommy."

Kathryn smiled softly and coughed before wrapped her arms around Chakotay's body with her blanket still around her. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Stay with me?" She asked with a sneeze.

"Forever."


End file.
